Japanese Proverbs
by XxKarissaShayexX
Summary: You know, there is an old, Japanese proverb about a pig and a pearl." "What?" "If you had a pearl that you didn't always appreciate, but then suddenly one day, it was gone. Wouldn't you miss it?" "What about the pig?" "What pig?" DASEY Full summary inside
1. Summary

**XxKarissaShayexX**

**Japanese Proverbs**

_A/N: Okay, so this has been floating in my head since I first saw holiday decorations at a store. Yep, it's a christmas story/idea. I will post the summary that has just a tad of information in it and I'd like everyone to review and tell me if it's a good enough idea to post. If it is, it'll end up being a chapter-fic. But, I'd like to say that the distant uncle that is an OC is based off of my ex-kendo/japanese teacher. He's an amazing guy, but unfortunately doesn't teach japanese II and I didn't take Kendo this year. He is a native japanese, hehe. And the "proverb" from the summary is actually something that he has said, lmao._

**Show: Life with Derek**

**Rated: T, just in case**

**Pairings: Dasey, maybe Lizwin (please vote for whether you want it or not)**

**Summary: **"You know, there is an old, Japanese proverb about a pig and a pearl," Mr. Sugimura said, appearing suddenly. Derek jumped at the sound of his voice and gave him a confused look, "What?" Mr. Sugimura sat next to Derek on the outside steps, "Think about it. If you had a pearl that you didn't always appreciate, but then suddenly one day, it was gone. Wouldn't you miss it?" Derek's eyebrows scrunched together, "What about the pig?" "What pig?"  
When Nora and George want to get away for the holidays, they send Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti off to a distant, unheard-of, Japanese uncle that lives in Hawaii. The uncle turns out to be a bit wackier and stranger than expected. Is this uncle really out of his mind, or does he see something that the elder siblings don't?


	2. Chapter 1

**XxKarissaShayexX**

**Japanese Proverbs**

_A/N: Holy smokes! That's a lot of reviews. Lol, so I've decided that I will do this story. :) But, people, people, you need to still vote whether you want Lizwin or not! Only a couple of people voted! Thank you!_

**Show: Life with Derek**

**Rated: T, just in case**

**Pairings: Dasey, maybe Lizwin (please vote for whether you want it or not)**

**Summary: **"You know, there is an old, Japanese proverb about a pig and a pearl," Mr. Sugimura said, appearing suddenly. Derek jumped at the sound of his voice and gave him a confused look, "What?" Mr. Sugimura sat next to Derek on the outside steps, "If you had a pearl that you didn't always appreciate, but then suddenly one day, it was gone. Wouldn't you miss it?" Derek's eyebrows scrunched together, "What about the pig?" "What pig?"  
When Nora and George want to get away for the holidays, they send Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti off to a distant, unheard-of, Japanese uncle that lives in Hawaii. The uncle turns out to be a bit wackier and stranger than expected. Is this uncle really out of his mind, or does he see something that the elder siblings don't?

* * *

"What?" Casey said, dumbstruck. Derek was sitting next to her, also showing the same expression. Well, pretty much the whole family was there, except the only people who were smiling were George, Nora, and Marti - of course.

"I said, you guys get to go and visit Uncle Su this holiday!" Nora said, excitedly, hoping the kids would buy the "oh, you're totally going to love this!" act. Derek let out a snort.

"Sue? Isn't that a girl's name?" Derek said, holding back laughter. Nora frowned in return.

"It's s-u. It is short for Sugimura," Nora responded pointedly.

"Sugi-who-a?" Edwin piped in. George and Nora sighed - they did not want to have to get into this.

"Casey and Lizzie's uncle. He's japanese," George said. Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

"Since when have we had a Japanese uncle?" Lizzie asked, turning to Nora, causing her to sigh once more.

"Never mind - just go pack! It's not that important," Nora said, pointing to the stairs, causing each of the children to groan - minus Marti. She, of course, was happy in her own little world - or the world that is hers and everyone is living in - no one is for sure. . .

"I-can-not-be-lieve-this," Derek grunted out, throwing random clothes into a large suitcase. He was the first done packing. He came downstairs in search of Nora or his father - further interrogation, he decided. He found Nora in the kitchen.

"So, where exactly does this Uncle Sugar live?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uncle _Sugimura _lives in Hawaii, as a matter of fact," Nora smirked at the "saved by the bell" look on Derek's face. He was terrified he was being shipped to some far-off, foreign country, where they speak a whole other language, and if they even try to say a word of English, he wouldn't have been able to determine if they said, "Banana," or "Vanilla."

"So, Hawaii, eh?" Derek said, brightening up.

"Yep," Nora nodded. Derek smirked, turning on his heel and leaving with a flick of his hand and a simple, "see ya."

Casey called out, "Yes?" at the sight of Derek walking into her room - without knocking - typical. She was struggling with trying to figure out whether she should color-code her clothes or categorize them by type - pants, shirts, etc..

Casey turned when she didn't receive a reply, a questioning look creeping onto her face at the sight of Derek's giant smirk - once a discontented frown. She crossed her arms over her chest and heaved, "What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just think you're not going to need those," Derek replied, pointing to the sweaters, long-sleeved shirts, and massive amounts of jeans. What? It gets cold in Japan, right? Or at least, that's where she assumed she'd be heading.

She glanced down at her choice of clothing and looked back up at him, raising her eyebrows, replying, "Why?" Derek scoffed, giving her a "my, look who's dumb now" look.

"Does it _ever_ get cold in Hawaii?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, no, but what does tha- wait. Hawaii? We're going to Hawaii?!" Casey nearly shrieked. "Are you serious?!" Derek clamped his hands over his ears.

"Chill, Case. It's just Hawaii. I mean, what's so great about the beach, and the waves, and the. . ._warmth_?" He was just taunting her now. She nearly fell to the floor in a giggle high. How great would it be to take a trip to Hawaii. Forget about the Japanese uncle she's never met! She just wants the warmth and the adorably cute boys!

* * *

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be departing shortly. Thank you for choosing NorthWest Airlines, enjoy your flight," said the almost robotic voice of the airplane attendent.

Casey rolled her eyes at the nitwit beside her - waving his arm up in the air to get the attention of the attendent in charge of the food trolley. He was yet again, starving for another one-two-sixty packages of peanuts. There just wasn't enough in that one little bag!

Casey leaned over a bit to whisper out of her mouth, "You look like even more of an idiot, Derek. Put your hand down. They're just peanuts." Derek looked at her in mock-shock, lowering his hand. _Well, at least he lowered his hand_, she thought.

"_Just peanuts_?!" He whispered in pain. "How can you say that?"

"Gee, I don't know, _D_," she said, rolling her eyes, "maybe because they _are just peanuts_?!" Derek's eyes narrowed playfully at her. He sighed, giving up and leaned back in his seat, shoving the earphones of his ipod into his ears.

He leaned his head back to relax and shut his eyes, but they snapped open in irritation when he felt kicking on the back of his seat. He groaned and looked between Casey's and his seats to see a small boy at about the age of seven, yelling and kicking. Thank heavens for his loud music, so he would have to go through with hearing that little brat, but the kicking just _had_ to go.

Derek turned to look around the other side of his seat and peered up at the face of an, old, pudgy woman, smacking her gum with a grim look on her face.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Derek asked politely.

"What do you want, kid?" She replied bitterly, with a southern accent.

"Is that your son?" He said, looking to the annoying seven-year-old, then back to the lady.

"Sure is. What's it to ya?" She barked, causing Derek to flinch when spit collided with his face. _Talk about disgusting_, he thought.

"Could you please tell him to stop kicking the seat?" Derek asked, throwing in one of his winning smiles to sway her opinion. She smiled flirtatiously back at him, her rotten yellow teeth causing Derek to flinch once more.

"Sure thing, hun-nay," she said, turning to her son. "Bubba, stop that rackety nonsense. Here," she said, diggin into her purse and pulling out a half-eaten, yellow lollipop. "Suck on this 'ere yeller sucker." The boy, Bubba, lunged at the lollipop and plopped it happily into his mouth, stopping all his movements.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Derek said. She batted her eyelashes, leaning forwards.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. And call me May," she said, stroking the side of his cheek. Derek hurriedly thanked her once again and sat forward, afraid to look back. He sighed when the woman didn't persist to flirt with him more.

He turned at the sound of chuckling to be faced with Casey covering her mouth, holding back laughter. Apparently, she'd seen the whole thing.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Sure think, sweetheart," she drawled, imitating May, and laughed loudly. Derek groaned, slouching in his seat.

* * *

Sooooo, please review. I will have more soon. Thank you. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**XxKarissaShayexX**

**Japanese Proverbs**

_A/N: Thank you everyone for all the review! I'm amazed at how much attention this story is getting. :D **Well, I'm still taking votes for Lizwin and No Lizwin. So far: Lizwin: A whopping 10 votes; No Lizwin: 3. So far Lizwin is winning, so I'll hint for now, while people are still voting. **Also, thanks to **huddyluvr **for that review that made me giggle. I've decided to actually have Edwin wear those clothes. :) And sorry that this took so long - I haven't been able to get on and actually write._

_TRAILER!: So, my friend, December'sRose, is done with the trailer and you guys must see it! It is amazing! I love it. :DDD www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=JXPBVBztkiw_

**Show: Life with Derek**

**Rated: T, just in case**

**Pairings: Dasey, maybe Lizwin (please vote for whether you want it or not)**

**Summary: **"You know, there is an old, Japanese proverb about a pig and a pearl," Mr. Sugimura said, appearing suddenly. Derek jumped at the sound of his voice and gave him a confused look, "What?" Mr. Sugimura sat next to Derek on the outside steps, "Think about it. If you had a pearl that you didn't always appreciate, but then suddenly one day, it was gone. Wouldn't you miss it?" Derek's eyebrows scrunched together, "What about the pig?" "What pig?"  
When Nora and George want to get away for the holidays, they send Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti off to a distant, unheard-of, Japanese uncle that lives in Hawaii. The uncle turns out to be a bit wackier and stranger than expected. Is this uncle really out of his mind, or does he see something that the elder siblings don't?

* * *

"I still don't understand why you have to dress like that," Lizzie mumbled to Edwin. They had been separated from Casey and Derek and were sitting with Marti, two rows ahead.

"You know my clothes are gnarly," he said, grinning down at his Hawaiian-flower print shirt and khaki Bermuda shorts.

"Please . . . never say that again. And if you're going to wear sandals, please do something about your toes first!" Lizzie added in disgust, glancing down at Edwin's brown sandals.

"Whatever, Liz," Edwin said, shaking his head, but smiling all the while at her. She smiled despite the clothing issue. "So, do you think Derek and Casey are getting along?" Edwin asked after a couple of moments.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she has already jettisoned him out of the plane already," Lizzie replied, causing both to giggle.

"Yeah," he agreed their laughing dying down. They were both silent for a moment before turning to Lizzie, "Are you nervous about meeting this uncle of yours?"

Lizzie nodded her head slowly, "I guess. I mean, I've never heard of him. How do we really know if we're going to where they really say we are going? Maybe we're being put up for adoption! Oh, no, Edwin!"

Edwin gave a small pat on Lizzie's shoulder to calm her down. She was more like Casey than he realized. Edwin had opened his mouth to consol her with comforting words before being cut off by his younger sister.

"Adopted?" Marti squeaked out, her face drooping into such a fashion that made Edwin want to bawl his heart out.

"No, Marti. We're not being put up for adoption. We'll be back home before you know it," he said, smiling. Marti, feeling so much better, went back to whispering to Sir Monks-a-lot.

Edwin rolled his eyes in haste and leaned into Lizzie, lowering his voice to just about a whisper, "Never mention the word 'adoption' ever again."

Lizzie gave a curt nod and replied, "Right."

* * *

"You're hogging the arm rest," Casey growled, smashing her arm into Derek's. "Move over some, God!" She had been fighting Derek for the past hour, trying to get the arm rest. The old, sleeping man on the other side of her was already hogging that one.

"Could you shut up, Case? Ever since my iPod died thirty minutes ago, all I've been hearing is "give me the arm rest, you jerk!" and "God, you're so selfish!" and "De-rek!", He imitated, becoming even more irritated. "Can't you just you know, discreetly shove your arm onto that old geezer's arm rest?"

Casey rolled her eyes and stopped shoving. Maybe I should give it a try, she thought. She brought her arm over, looking the other way and wedged it ever so slightly on to the arm rest. She stopped and glanced over to see the old man still sleeping and sighed. She moved a little further, hoping to disturb him subconsciously and he'll flip to the other side of the seat.

But, the next time Casey scooted her arm over further, she felt a hand grip tightly around her wrist. Her eyes went wide as they slowly shifted to the old, not-so-sleeping man. "You've messed with the wrong soldier, buddy! I've been in the marines for ten years! You're not winning, Korea, you are not winning!" He growled. "Go, USA! Go, USA!" He said louder, causing Derek to look over. Derek was concerned and amused at the sight. Casey was – well – out of shock, but was in a state of horror, now.

She leaned towards Derek. "Help me," she squeaked out of the corner of her mouth, but the old man caught the movement.

"What secret code word was that?! Are you bombing us now? Are you?!" He nearly screeched, causing even more attention. He was a couple of inches from Casey's face now, giving a death glare.

Obviously, the old cook had a few screws loose from the Korean War. Casey just opened her mouth to reply, but a little squeak came out.

Thank heavens that an attendant saw what was going on and ordered a few, tall men to come and take the crazy man to the back of the plane. Once the man was gone – his hand print still red on Casey's arm – she let out a sigh of relief.

"Is it just me, or is this whole plane full of cooks?" She asked Derek, feeling weary.

"I think so, Case."

* * *

– To George's and Nora's plane –

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Nora asked George, wringing her hands. George sighed and placed his hand on hers, stroking it.

"I'm sure, Nora. Hakuna Matata," he said with a smile. "I bet everything is going great. They're probably having fun right about now!"

– Back to the rest of the crew –

"Ow! Let go of my hair!" Marti cried, running away from a little boy – one that just wouldn't leave her alone.

They were in the room for their layover now – or they had been there for about an hour so far and just two more hours to go! They had been thankful to be off that dreaded plane, but now they were wishing that they were back on – with May and her brat – Bubba – of a son, and that crazy, old man! It was boring. They had been excited about seeing that they could play video games, but their hopes soon died down when they realized that the only game there was Pong – what? Were we stuck in the Mesozoic Era?

Edwin and Lizzie were on their thirtieth round.

Casey was excited about seeing a small book shelf in the corner and quickly rushed over to it, but quickly left when she saw that most were faded, one was – or at least she thought – in Romanian, and one was an old book from The Harding Sanitarium – the initial book to turn her off.

Marti had been just fine with playing with Sir Monks-a-lot, and was even more thrilled a small boy near her age showed up – until he started being mean to her.

Derek – well – he was having his sweet time flirting with the little boy's older sister. Casey shook her head in disgust as she saw him come up to her and take a seat, giving her his 'winning' smile.

"Hey," he drawled. "How are you?" She giggled and hit his arm playfully. "So, I'm Derek. And you are?"

"The name's Taylor," she said – her voice surprisingly lower than her giggle – it almost made Casey questioned if she were really a she. Derek, of course, just saw the beautiful legs clad in a tiny mini-skirt, and was ready to jump her. Which, of course, was probably what he was ready to do when Taylor beaconed him into the bathroom with her.

Casey fell off her tiny chair in laughter as Derek came running out of the bathroom, screaming. Apparently, Taylor was the little boy's older brother. Knew it! Casey thought. Derek sent death glares her way as Taylor came out of the bathroom looking rather upset.

"You tell no one," Derek mouthed to Casey, as she continued laughing at his remorse.

* * *

Okay, so, please review! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**XxKarissaShayexX**

**Japanese Proverbs**

_A/N: You know what? I'm not even going to explain why this took me so long. I'm sorry. Enjoy. :)_

_TRAILER!: So, my friend, December'sRose, is done with the trailer and you guys must see it! It is amazing! I love it. :DDD www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=JXPBVBztkiw_

**Show: Life with Derek**

**Rated: T, just in case**

**Pairings: Dasey, maybe Lizwin  
**

**Summary: **"You know, there is an old, Japanese proverb about a pig and a pearl," Mr. Sugimura said, appearing suddenly. Derek jumped at the sound of his voice and gave him a confused look, "What?" Mr. Sugimura sat next to Derek on the outside steps, "Think about it. If you had a pearl that you didn't always appreciate, but then suddenly one day, it was gone. Wouldn't you miss it?" Derek's eyebrows scrunched together, "What about the pig?" "What pig?"  
When Nora and George want to get away for the holidays, they send Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and Marti off to a distant, unheard-of, Japanese uncle that lives in Hawaii. The uncle turns out to be a bit wackier and stranger than expected. Is this uncle really out of his mind, or does he see something that the elder siblings don't?

* * *

The rest of the flight was better than the previous one – thank GOD! There wasn't a pedophile – country woman trying to sweet-talk them, or a scary, war veteran screaming in their faces, or an annoying, little boy pulling their hair, or a cross-dressing boy trying to put the moves on anyone. Needless to say, their time on the second plane was the calmest, calm enough to get a few hours of sleep before they had to get off.

The gang was in the pick-up area outside with their luggage. They'd been waiting for half an hour and still no sign of crazy, old, Japanese guy named Su-sug-sugar-no-soup-no-something that they could not remember. Marti let out another whiny sigh and looked up at Derek, her hand intertwined with his.

She yanked on his hand a little to grab his attention, her high voice weary from long, exhausting hours, "Smerek. When are we going home?" Derek smiled hopefully and ruffled Marti's hair with his free hand.

"I don't know Smarti, but I know it will be soon, okay?" He reassured her, glancing at his wristwatch and looking over at Casey. I can't wait much longer, his eyes spoke. She nodded her head in response and huffed in frustration.

Lizzie and Edwin were sitting on the cement, propping themselves up with their luggage. They would glance at each other every now and then, and then continue to search around them for any sign of – well – that one guy. Edwin looked to his right and let out a happy laugh, smiling. Not five meters away from him was an aged, oriental man holding a sign that read "MCDONALD – VENTURI'S" in big, bold letters.

"Yes! He's here!" Edwin shouted in glee, hopping up off the ground and startling everyone.

Lizzie looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?" She asked.

"Mr. Err, the one dude," he said, trying to recall the man's name.

"Mr. Sugimura!" Casey perked up, walking to the Japanese man. Edwin's eyes traveled after her leaving figure. He nodded.

"Right," he muttered.

"Oh, it so good to see you," Mr. Sugimura said joyfully, discarding the card in the nearest trash can. Everyone gathered around him with luggage and weary smiles.

"Oh, you have grown tall much!" Mr. Sugimura said loudly, his accent making it somewhat difficult to understand. Casey and Lizzie stared in confusion.

"Have you seen us before?" Lizzie asked, looking him up and down, trying to remember if she had ever seen this man before in her life.

"No! But, we were all once babies!" He shouted, and gestured for them to follow him to a parked, faded, black car. Derek glanced at Casey, raising his eyebrows as if to say "what a nut-job!" She rolled her eyes as they stuffed their luggage into the trunk and contemplated seating arrangements.

Before anyone had a chance, Edwin screamed, "shotgun!" and hopped into the front seat. Mr. Sugimura stared, trying to understand the "meaning of this shotgun tradition."

Casey sighed, then smiled, "Fine, then Marti is sitting in your lap." Edwin shrugged and let Marti climb into his lap. Casey and Derek opened each back door and peered inside. It was a two-seater, but they were sure they could squeeze. Derek climbed in and shut the door behind him. Casey slid in and waited for Lizzie.

Lizzie looked down and raised her eyebrows, "Umm, Case, you might need to scoot over just a bit more, unless you want me to be hanging out of the car." Casey looked at the two inches left for Lizzie and smiled sheepishly, then looked over at the three inches that separated her from touching – shudder – Derek. She cringed then slid closer to him, allowing Lizzie to climb in and close the door, but at the same time, forcing Casey over even more.

Why did I choose the middle seat? She asked herself, conscious of the rough denim of his blue jeans rubbing her bare thigh, and the worn leather that rubbed her neck as Derek swung his arm around the back of the seat for more comfort, and, most of all, the tantalizing heat of a 100 degree, California summer day that emitted from his body, sending tingles along the bone of her back. Derek seemed unfazed from their closeness. Casey for a millisecond felt like an idiot for noticing something that ordinary people would over-look, before brushing it off and staring at the road ahead of them passing under the car in waves.

They weren't in the car for more than 5 seconds when Edwin started fidgeting with the radio. It wasn't that he couldn't stand the silence, because with the McDonald-Venturi clan, there was never silence. Marti was happily playing with Sir Monks-a-lot, looking into the back of the cab every now and then to ask when they were going to get there. Lizzie kept huffing and complaining, while Casey reprimanded her, which of course, Casey wouldn't have to do if she just moved over a bit more to give Lizzie just enough room to _breathe_!!! Derek rolled his eyes at the feuding sisters and tuned out Edwin's rapping and Mr. Sugimura's quiet singing of what strangely sounded like _Country Road_.

This was going to be a very long ride.

* * *

And it was a very long ride indeed. A full 2 hours and 34 minutes of having to be squished up against Casey. Not that Derek was complaining or anything. He rather enjoyed having a nice view of her tanned, dancer's legs. It was nice that she was wearing a tank top, too. Great view. Lovely view. Oh, no, don't look down on Derek as some pervert who stares down his step-sister's tanktop! No by great view, he meant the beach, of course! Of course! Heh heh.

And it was a spectacular view. As they piled out of the car in front of an old, two-story home that sat right on the sand, they gasped at the rolling waves and deep blue sky. Casey sneared at Derek as he smiled at the beautiful 'babes' sauntering along the beach. She thought she heard him say something about maybe they have a nude beach here. Hmm, or maybe she heard him wrong. She shrugged it off and unloaded the luggage from the trunk of the car.

She growled under her breath, "Why am I the one who has to unload all the dang luggage, huh?" She grunted, having trouble with a large suitcase.

"Oh, that is mine, Case, let me get it. Don't want to get Casey germs on it," Derek said, smirking at her, as he easily pulled it out from the trunk. Casey glared, trying to ignore how his muscles ripped from carrying said suitcase.

"Wow, Derek, and I thought my suitcase was big, what do have in yours? Your ego? Wait, no, you would need a bigger suitcase for that," she countered and sauntered off with her rolling luggage. Derek smirked and stared after. He really needed to thank her for buying those shorts.

* * *

Please review. :)


End file.
